This invention relates generally to motor driven valves; and more particularly it concerns improvements in low cost valve drives which characteristically open and close valves at relatively slow rates.
Valve movements controlled by servo-systems are relatively expensive. There is need for improved very low cost valve drives which are highly reliable and accurate.